A real team
by CheatedDefeated
Summary: "The girl looked beaten to pulp, there were bruises and cuts on every inch of skin visible, never mind the damage underneath!" She cried. "That would be my handiwork." Came an unknown voice. Fletch stepped in front of Sam as he felt a sense of danger surrounding this mysterious person. "Who are you?" They laughed. "Your worst nightmare."
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to include this in my Sam and Fletch one shots, but I kind of wanted to keep them more down to earth... So I'm making a new one. No idea how many chapters it'll be, not many though. I just wanted to be a bit dramatic.**

**Oh, and this first bit is short.. Because its just an intro! Please review. **

* * *

It was foggy outside Holby City hospital, a bit too foggy for an early September morning. It almost looked like something from a horror film. The hospital however, was no different to usual. It was full to the brim, doctors and nurses rushing around doing their jobs, patients; sick, covered in blood, a finger or two chopped off.. In bed, or waiting to be seen. Ambulances parked outside the ED, paramedics rushing in new casualties.

But there was something different this morning. There was a woman, fairly young, stumbling past the pub across the road. She wasn't drunk, oh no. Her dark, wavy hair, matted on top of her head, sticking to her bloodied and bruised face. She was limping, and shaking, her breathing heavy and panicked. She continuously glanced over her left shoulder, praying that no one was behind her because she didn't have the strength to run any further.

_Luck_. She thought. Perhaps it was luck that had helped her run this far, end up outside the hospital. Even if she was to pass out here, someone would find her battered body and take her across the road. If they didn't find her first..

She let out a whimper as her knees collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground, almost certain that she'd picked up multiple grazes as she did so.

The last thought that crossed her mind as she lay on the cold pavement; _They'll kill me if they find me.. T_hen she sunk into unconsciousness, her vision fading, her mind clouded with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rushed over to the bed that Zoe had pointed her in the direction of. _"No idea who she is, she was found unconscious on the floor outside the pub over the road!" _She'd said.

Sam looked down at the girl, she was covered in blood and bruises, it was worrying. She sighed and didn't even touch the girl, she looked up at the nurse stood the opposite side of the bed. "Arrange a full body CT scan, please. As soon as possible."

The nurse nodded and rushed away, Sam looked back down at the woman. It was clear that these injuries were no accident, but until the girl was identified, there was nothing that could be done, other than patching her up.

* * *

The girl returned from her CT scan half an hour later. Sam held the results up to the light and looked them over. Luckily for the girl, she'd only broken a couple of ribs on her left side, and fractured her right wrist. To be fair, at first glance, Sam had thought there would be a lot worse damage internally, but she was wrong.

A struggle to her right tore Sam's mind away from the X-ray's in her hand. She looked over and noticed the girl was now awake. The nurse was trying to keep her in bed, but the young brunette was trying to leave. Sam made her way over.

"What is going on here?" She questioned.

The young girl looked up at her, her face portraying a mixture of pain, panic and pure horror. "I-I need to leave!"

Sam shook her head. "That's a really bad idea. You have two broken ribs and a fractured wrist."

"I can't stay here, please!"

"You will be better off to stay here and let us take care of you." Sam told her. "I doubt you'll get past the door with the condition you're in."

Tears started to fill the girls eyes, but she nodded once and slowly laid back down, letting out a tiny hiss of pain as she did so.

"Right, there we go." Sam smiled. "I'm Doctor Nicholl's... And you are?"

The girl pursed her lips for a second, then spoke. "Hannah... Hannah Jones."

"Date of birth?"

"Tenth of February, ninety-two."

"Okay, Hannah, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is your pain right now?"

"Ten.." She mumbled.

Sam looked at the nurse. "Right, a ten of morphine please.. And I'll get a plaster arranged." She turned her attention back to the girl. "No disappearing acts."

She headed over to the desk and sat down at the computer. She typed in Hannah's name and date of birth into the database, but there was no matching results. Sam frowned, before sighing and letting it go. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for the plaster room.

* * *

Just half an hour later, Sam was sat on the curb outside the ED nursing a coffee. It was the first break that she'd taken since half five and she definitely needed the air.

"Busy morning?"

Sam instantly recognised the voice and a grin spread across her face. "You could say that, nice to see you've finally shown up nurse Fletcher."

She looked up at him as he spoke again. "I had dentist again, this bloody tooth!" Fletch grumbled.

Sam got to her feet. "Well I could always knock it out for you, if you'd like!"

"Uh, I think I'll pass on that, Sam. Thanks anyway." He chuckled.

They started to walk alongside each other.

"When you're in your scrubs, I want you to come and look at a patient." She spoke.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I just think it-" Sam was cut off as someone barged past her from behind and almost knocked her flying.

"Oi!" Fletch shouted at the figure in the black clothing that rushed into the ED. They didn't acknowledge the pair behind them and continued to rush away.

"Bloody rude." Sam grumbled and straightened out her scrubs.

"Tell me about it!" Fletch sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Uhm.." Sam thought back to what she was saying before being so rudely interrupted. "Oh, yeah, I think it's kind of suspicious.. I wanted to pick your brains."

He raised an eyebrow. "Suspicious how?"

"You'll see." Sam said, glancing up at the large clock in front of them. "I need to get back to work, and you need to start your shift!"

Fletch sighed. "Alright. I'll come and find you in ten minutes."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

Fletch pushed the door open and paused. "Ladies first.."


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Fletch found Sam ten minutes later. She was busy with a patient, so he stood back out of the way until she was finished.

"Where's this patient then?" He questioned as she turned to look at him.

"Follow me!" She ordered, and headed in the direction of Hannah, Fletch just a small step behind her. Hannah had been jumpy everytime someone entered the ED, and Sam had picked up on it, becoming more cautious of the girl. "Hannah." Sam spoke as the approached the bed. "How's the pain?"

"Fine. It's faded a lot since I got here." she answered.

Fletch paused a little bit behind Sam and looked at the young girl. She was fairly battered and bruised, but nothing looked suspicious.

"Good. If the pain starts to flair up again, notify a member of staff. How did this happen again?"

"I, er.. When can I leave?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at how she'd ignored her question, but didnt ask again. "Not for a while, we need to keep an eye on your ribs."

"But I need to go!" Hannah cried, then sighed and sat back.

"You'll be able to leave as soon as we're sure you'll recover well."

Hannah nodded once.

Sam and Fletch smiled at the young girl, then retreated from the bed.

"I'm not quite sure I'm seeing what you are.." He spoke quietly.

Sam sighed. "She claims her name is Hannah Jones, and she gave me her date of birth.. Yet there is no record of her."

"Well then she's probably never needed medical help before?"

"Fletch, everyone does at one point!" Sam sighed again and grabbed Fletch's wrist, pulling him into the staff room. Luckily, it was empty.

"You're being silly! There's nothing suspicious about her!"

"Oh right, so she's glancing at the door every five minutes, she won't tell anyone how she got her injuries, and she won't call anyone like family members or a friend.."

"And how many patients a day do we see do that?" Fletch questioned. Sam didn't answer, knowing he was right. "Exactly, just chill out. Stop thinking too much."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a feeling about this one..."

"Sam..."

"No!" Sam was becoming irritated. "The girl looked beaten to a pulp, there were bruises and cuts on every inch of skin visible, never mind the damage underneath!" She cried.

"That would be my handiwork." Came an unknown voice.

Both Sam and Fletch snapped their heads round to see the person that had silently snuck into the room.

Fletch stepped in front of Sam as he felt a sense of danger surrounding this mysterious person. "Who are you?"

They laughed. "Your worst nightmare."

"What?" Sam questioned, as if it was some sort of joke. She analysed the person in front of her, he sounded like a man and was built like one. He was wearing all black, a hood casting a shadow over his face, making it unable to see any kind of features.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but you need to leave." Fletch stated, taking a step towards the man in black.

Suddenly, the man reached into the pocket of his hoody and a glint of silver caught Fletch's eye. It was a gun.

Fletch stepped backwards again, stunned, as the man pointed the gun in the direction of the two friends. Sam gasped, not expecting him to have a weapon.

"You're going to do what I say, or I'm going to shoot you."


End file.
